Tales of a 6th year nothing
by hpfan4evr
Summary: This is a HerminieRon amd a HarryGinny this is just there lives from differnt people's POV hope you enjoy! R&R flames accepted please note not humorous romance there is humor and romance they are seperate.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting in the common room

A/N Tales of a 6th year nothing is really tales of many 6th year nothings it will be from the POV of Harry Ron or Hermione but I might through in so more this is my 1st fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is from Ron's POV

_**beepbeepbeep** _ "Uhhh who set the alarm for bloody 5:30!" As I sat up in bed I then had all of last night's events flash through my head.

"Ron why in the world did you set your alarm for so early in the morning?" Harry yelled as he sat up in his bed.

"Oh sorry 'bout that I just..." I couldn't think of a reason without telling him what happened last night.

"You just what?"

"I meant to set it for 7:30 but I must have not finished." I thought that up fast (but I Guess not fast enough).

"That's a lie" Harry said half awake. I must have thought that up to slow. Well here comes the questioning. "Bloody Ron you can tell me, you don't have to keep it a secret.

"It's nothing Harry but I am up so I will get ready you can just go back to sleep." I was hoping that the questioning would end there. But just my luck of course it didn't Harry was on to me.

"Who are you meting?"

"No one why would you think that?"

"Well let us go over the facts shall we? You came in late last night. You set your alarm for 5:30 in the morning, when our first class isn't until 9 o'clock mind you, and you want me to go back to sleep while you get ready. How dim do you think I am Ron?"

"Ok fine I will go back to sleep if you are just going to bother me over nothing."

"Ok but you have to go to sleep before I will" Harry said. He is defiantly on to me by now what am I going to do now?

"Ok good night Harry"

"Good night Ron"

"_Harry are you asleep, Harry?"_ ok he was finally back a sleep now is my chance I am going to be late now but at least I can see her with out every one eavesdropping on our conversation. I just have to be very quiet.

I had to skip some of the stairs going down because they always made noise when you step on them. When I had finally reached the common room I saw Hermione waiting there looking as beautiful as ever. "Hi 'Mione sorry I am late Harry saw me wakening up"

"It is ok seeing you make up for all of it."

"O my gosh Hermione I have missed you so much"

"Ron you just saw me 8 hours ago"

"Yes and it has been the longest 8 hours ever."

"Ron please I can't be that important in your life"

"I would have no reason for living without you my life would be meaningless with out you"

As my lips drew closer to hers I could barely breath. When it only seemed like seconds an entire hour was gone. "Ron" Hermione said out of breath "it is 7 o'clock every one will wake up we have to go back before any one notices that we are gone."

"Ok I will count the seconds before I see you again"

As we both walked back to the dorms I could hear people awake in the dorm. _Oh great how will I get out of this one._

"So how do you explain this?" Harry asked as soon as I open the door.

"He was kissy kissy with his _girl friend_" Semus said.

"No I was just…" Great how am I going to explain this yet again I have gotten myself stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"You just…what?" Neville said.

"I was just getting my potions book." That was an ok excuse.

"Then why is it sitting there on top of your trunk?" Harry asked

"Oh there it is no wonder I couldn't find it" There we go I have gotten myself out of a tight spot.

"Ok I will believe you this time but in the future you have to tell the truth. Ok?"

"I am telling the truth now!" I said totally lying to everyone.

"Sure ok…" Semus said obviously being sarcastic

"What ever I have to get ready for class."

"Ok but you just know that we all know you and Hermione were snogging in the commen room."

"What ever you guys are all crazy"

A/N yeah I know it is short but I wanted to get it posted asap so I could start working on chapter 2 you can expect that any time soon after I get some feed back


	2. Chapter 2:Harry POV

The second chapter in the same day wow that was fast. I would like to thank my reviewers : no one no one and more no one! Well any way this is the same time except in Harry's POV. So enjoy!

_Bloody hell Ron's alarm is going off at 5:30 in the morning!_ "Ron why in the world did you set your alarm for so early in the morning?" I screamed.

"Oh sorry 'bout that I just…" O my goodness Ron will try to come up with an excuse now here we go.

"You just what" I know he did this to meet Hermione but I like him to think he has the upper hand.

Here we go more excuses "I meant to set it for 7:30 bit I must not have finished" If he thinks I am fooled he is so wrong.

"That a lie" I said because he cannot think I was fooled by him. "Bloody Ron you can tell me, you don't have to keep it a secret." The only thing I would do was black mail you and tell every one muh haha.

"It's nothing Harry but I am up so I will get ready you can just go back to sleep." Ha! He thinks I would fall for that he is going to meet someone

"Who are you meeting?" He looked like a deer in headlights it was priceless.

"No one why would you think that?" LIE!

"Well let us go over the facts shall we? You came in late last night. You set your alarm for 5:30 in the morning, when our first class isn't until 9 o'clock mind you, and you want me to go back to sleep while you get ready. How dim do you think I am Ron?" He is so busted!

"Oh fine I will just go back to sleep if you will bother me over nothing" Sure you will sure…

"Ok but you have to go to sleep before I do" Like that will happen.

"Ok good night Harry" I am sure he will go to sleep.

"Good night Ron" I will not be able to go back to sleep.

_"Harry are you awake, Harry?"_ He thinks I am asleep haha he is so gullible.

As soon as he left the dorm I started to follow he didn't suspect a thing. He and Hermione were talking; I couldn't make out the exact words but with in a minute they were snogging flat out no mistaking it snogging I could not believe it! After 5 minutes of this I went upstairs to the dorm I had to tell every one about the little Ron-Hermione thing I had just saw.

As soon as I got in the dorm I screamed "Ron and Hermione are snogging downstairs!"

Every one sat up in bed wide awake after hearing this bit of rather juicy gossip. "Wait a second did you say snogging Ron and Hermione together!" Semus said not believing me.

Yes they are in the common room snogging right now go see for your self if you don't belive me!"

Semus went down and came up just a minute later "It is true they sitting on the coach snogging each others brains out!"

"no way I don't believe it" said Neville

"If you don't believe us go see for your self" Semus said practically screaming.

"Ok I will go and see"

He came back a few seconds later "Bloddy it is true the are snogging! Except they aren't sitting on the coach any more."

Hahahaha the three of us were breaking out in laughter.

Just after we had all calmed down Ron came back upstairs looking quite happy.

"So how do you explain this?" I asked as soon as he came in he is so busted!

"He was kissy kissy with his _girl friend_" Semus said hahaha Ron totally freaked but he tried to hide it.

"No I was just…"haha he has no were to go with this he will have to confess now.

"You just…what?" Neville said.

"I was just getting my potions book." That was a horrible excuse his potions book was up here.

"Then why is it sitting there on top of your trunk?" I asked haha I got him.

"Oh there it is no wonder I couldn't find it" hahaha he thinks he is fooling us it is so funny when he thinks he is right.

"Ok I will believe you this time but in the future you have to tell the truth. Ok?"

"I am telling the truth now!" he is such a bad lier!

"Sure ok…" Semus said obviously being sarcastic.

"What ever I have to get ready for class."

"Ok but you just know that we all know you and Hermione were snogging in the commen room."

"What ever you guys are all crazy"

A/N should I do this chapter from Hermiones POV? Please tell me in a review I will if I don't get any reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Potions class

A/N I decided I wouldn't do Hermiones POV because I'm not sure about you guys but I was getting board of this same time so I am moving on to later in the day. I hope you all don't mind but writing the same thing 3 times would get boring so I hope you enjoy this chapter it is from Hermione's POV. Oh yeah and I would like to thank my reviewers Jen711 and hopelessknowitall thank you very much I for got to include you in chapter 2 very sorry but continue reading and every body else REVIEW!

"Hi Ronald" O my goodness he hates it when I call him Ronald stupid stupid stupid me!

"Hi 'Mione" Ok good I don't think he noticed he must still be frazzled from this morning tee hee hee.

"Mr. Weasly, Ms. Granger, please refrain from speaking during my class" There goes Professor Snape let me guess what he will say… "for that interruption 20 points from Griffendor" how did I know. "Any way today in Potions we will be making Poly Juice Potion" **A/N I know they would not make poly juice potion in class I just couldn't think of any other potions** I made this in my 2nd year with Ron and Harry how hard could it be.

Kaboom! There goes Neville again, I swear he could be making pumpkin juice and have it blow up! "Mr. Longbottem report to the hospital wing to be treated"

"Owwwwwwww it hurts!" For goodness sake the explosion didn't even singe his robes he is such a drama queen! When I got petrified I didn't complain as much as he is right now.

"O my god Neville can sure cry over spilt milk!" Ron whispered to me, good thing Snape was preoccupied with Neville or it would be '20 point from Grifindor' again.

"Ok if any one else has any problems with the poly juice potion please ask for assistance before your potion explodes." Well duh!

"Well who came up with that bight idea?"

"Ha ha ha ha" I laughed (a bit to loud)

"Ron Hermione another 20 points from Grifindor" Yet again another smart comment from Ron. I swear by the end of the year Ron and I will have cost Grifindor more then 1,000 points!

"We greatly apologize Professor" "cough yeah right cough. Ha ha ha I laughed in-side my head silently so Snape won't have to use his favorite 4 words agian '20 points from Grifindor'

"That was a boring potions class," said Harry

"Yeah it was rather uneventful" oh Merlin Ron absolutely HATES it when I use big words stupid stupid STUPID!

"I know it was just blah blah blah I normally hate potions class but never THAT boring." Thank Merlin I think he didn't noticed or he is just getting used to it.

"Well now it is off to transfiguration class" I pointed out.

"Fun fun fun" ha ha ha Ron can be so funny I love him wait did I say that out loud **looks around** no good I just thought it or else there would be much questioning from Harry on my part.

A/N I know this is a short chapter but I felt like posting it and I am getting board of Hermione's POV next chapter is from Draco Malfoy's POV that will be interesting


	4. Chapter 4 Draco and Herminie?

A/N This will be funny Draco's POV he is in transfiguration class with Herminie so this will be very entertaining enjoy! It may not go with the story completely but it is just my fanfic.

Uh I have transfiguration class now well at least I get to see Herminie smile** A/N who would have thought Draco likes Herminie well let us count 1… 2… 3… well lets get back to the story this may take awhile** "Hi Herminie" o crud did I say that I wish I could go crawl in a hole and die now.

"Hi Draco" yes maybe she doesn't hate me oh yes and maybe pigs fly and maybe 2+25 yeah let's go with that.

Yeah I know Magonical I know 'turn the nail into a rat' when will we ever need a rat? I would love to know this fact this is probably the least important thing we have learned all year! Oh yeah after the fact 'never eat poison' I mean o my goodness who in the world would purposely eat poison? I swear the teachers think we are flipping 2 year olds!

"Draco yet again I ask you how do you turn your pet into a goblet?" o shoot I should have been paying attention.

"Um I am sorry professor I must have for got the incantation could we go over it one more time"

"What do you think we have been doing in class for the past hour? Maybe you could pay attention instead of staring at Ms. Granger during class." Did she just dis me? Dised by my 50-year-old teacher there is nothing worse then that.

"Ha ha ha" the entire class is laughing at me now even Herminie! Go to my happy place go to my happy place GO TO MY HAPPY PLACE!

"Alright class calm down now we have had a good laugh but every one needs to resume the lesson" Merlin Professors are making jokes about me this sucks! My reputation is making a nose dive boom it has died I have no reputation for all these people care I could go running around the school screaming 'I am the dumbest person in the universe' and that would actually give me a better reputation.

"ok well back to the lesson…" time for me to pay attention… or not let me study Herminie. I never noticed the cute cluster of freckles on her nose that is adorable her curls bounce when she raises her hand to answer a question and when her blouse goes up just enough… "Draco yet again this is Transfiguration class not 'stare at Herminie' time"

Another round of laughs and Herminie pulled down her shirt great now she doesn't just hate me she also thinks I am a creep I will pay attention to class now wait every one is leaving the class must be over I wish it was longer now I have to wait until tomorrow cry at least I might see her at meals be hopeful.

"Ha ha you have a crush on Granger" Teased Crab when we got back to the Slitherin common room.

"Oh grow up stupid I do not tolerate filthy mud bloods like her" however much I really loved her I couldn't let him know.

"Whatever you say but then there is some other reason you were staring at her in class?" he thinks he is being funny he isn't.

"I was not staring at her I was staring at the person next to her" Good excuse Draco, good excuse.

"Who Harry or Ron?" shoot I should of thought of who was next to her how will I get out of this… I know

"I mean in front of her." O crap I just remembered that is Neville.

"So… you were staring at Neville?" yet again should have thought of that to.

"I mean… ok you caught me just don't tell any one ok. Please?"

"I know you 'have to protect your family name' you know this is getting kind of ridiculous your father is dead!" I can't believe he brought that up I hate him!

"So what people should still respect the Malfoys" even though only about two people respect us now but it is still respect. I was to mad I just decided to go to the dormitory so I could think over today (especially transfiguration class hee hee hee).

**A/N so what did you think I changed the direction of it a bit but I didn't want to stick with the trio forever so next chapter I think I will be back to the trio but that is not a promise now please REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5: Goyle is a girl?

A/N ok so this chapter will be in Harry's POV see it is now back to the trio they are in home-ec class with the Slitherins it is a class they need to take for muggle studies, and I only got 1 review last chapter and that was from my beta hopelessknowitall so people please REVIEW!

_Time for muggle studies class with those stinking Slitherins _I thought. I hate them especially Malfoy and his gang of dumb and dumber. A squib taught the class because they had the most experience in having to use muggle devices. We have to take this stupid class because they said it is just in case we had to _"go under cover"_it is so lame I mean why in the world would we have to go under cover?

"Ok class, settle down, settle down today we will start a wonderful new project to teach you responsibility" Said Professor Periwinkle that is such a weird name Periwinkle I thought. He doesn't know it but he gets made fun of quite a lot by the students. "For this project we will need partners so here is the list Herminie and Draco, Ron and Pansy, Harry and Lavender, Crab and Parvaty, Shamus and Cho, Dean and Padamay, and Goyle and Neville" _wait a second_ I thought _I thought these were all boy/girl parings so what is with Goyle and Neville… hmmmm food for thought._

"These are boy/girl parings for a reason" Said Professor Periwinkle.

"But wait me and Goyle are both boys!" Neville chimed up.

Goyle sank down in his chair. _Wait what if… Goyle is a girl! Ha ha ha_ _that is really funny_ I thought. Every one was laughing!

"I am truly sorry I must have made a mistake I will check again… no I'm sorry Goyle is legally a girl" OMG! The entire class was laughing and I don't blame them I was probably laughing loudest of all I mean we just found out that all these years that one of Draco's goons was a girl.

"Ok class settle down it is not Goyle's fault. He just happens to be one of the 50 of people who is born a girl but he chose to live life as a boy." The class was still laughing like crazy despite the attempt our professor made to calm us down. In the mists of all of us laughing Goyle went sobbing out of the room. I almost feel bad for him. Nah it is to funny to feel sorry for him he must be really sad he is probably crying like a little girl… wait he is a girl ha ha ha ok I am done.

A/N I know this is a short chapter but it was not relevant to the plot it was just a funny goof chapter and you can look forward to another one next time the next chapter will probably be from Goyle's POV it wil over lap this chapter a bit also but it will be funny


	6. Chapter 6: Talk in the bathroom

A/N ok this is from Goyle's POV like I said I am going to change it from romance to comedy because that is what it is more steering towards so the story will now be funny and way less serious it will just be funny and I hope you enjoy remember this is from Goyle's POV

As I was sobbing in my room I thought _why did I have to be born this way born a girl I hate it I wish I could just die!_ Then I heard a knock on the door of the bathroom _who wishes to disturb me I wish they would leave me alone maybe they want to yell at me for being in the wrong bathroom._ I thought then the door opened and Neville came in I hate him he is the one I have to actually talk to and I have to be the girl in the group.

"Goyle it is ok every one…"

"Is laughing I know"

"No they understand they know it is not your fault you just wished to live life as a boy instead of a girl it is ok" Neville thinks he is helping but he is just annoying me.

"You don't understand it is so hard to pretend I have wanted to stop acting lik ea boy for about a year but then it was just so weird I mean I can't just come out and say 'o I am really a girl so yeah'"

"I understand that you could have done it over the summer"

"That is the thing my parents don't know I pretend to be a boy at school so I didn't know how to tell them I needed new robes" I finally confessed

"Well now that every one knows so it won't be as weird to change to a girl now would it?" He is still just making it worse.

"What about all of the people who aren't in our class? They don't know yet how will I tell them?"

"Trust me everyone will know by the end of today." Does he really think that saying that would make it better?

"Your not helping!" I screamed.

"Sorry but I am still a bit… surprised." Yet again Neville is NOT HELPING

"Just go away I don't need your pity!"

"Fine I will leave u will miss having someone to talk to."

A/N: I know this was a very short chapter but it has nothing to do with the plot and was just for fun so look forward to a more serious chapter next time


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Hate

A/N- I know I haven't updated in a while but I was busy and I had writer's block so I was having trouble coming up with ideas thank you to my reviewers I don't feel like listing but I thank you all. Herminie's POV

_'I feel so bad for Neville'_ I was thinking then Ron walked in and interrupted my thoughts _'I don't care_ _if he interrupts me thinking I still love him… if only I could tell him.'_

He came in and gave me a peak on the cheek "What were you thinking 'bout 'mione?" I love it when he calls me that.

"Oh" sigh "nothing."

"You know you can tell me anything right?" I love when Ron thinks he understands what my problems are.

"Oh no you wouldn't understand" there is no way he could he was laughing like the rest of them.

"I think I know what you are thinking and…"

_Please don't say what I think you are going to say!_

"I love you too"

_Crap now what am I going to say _"umm… I wasn't exactly thinking that…" _That was so stupid! STUPID STUPID STUPID!_

Ron looked so little like he was trying to shrivel up. "Oh err um sorry about that I just thought…"

"No it's ok I didn't mean to react that way I meant to…" This is so weird.

"Meant to what? Go around saying 'ew the weasel likes me' you know what Herminie I thought we were meant to be but now, now I see that all you wanted was a guy to snog! You know what we are through good bye Herminie"

"No Ron don't leave I do love you! I love you!" However he continued to stomp to the boy's dormitory. Then after he left I wept until I had nothing else left to cry then I went to bed trying to sleep but knowing that I will never have my true love again I just continued to weep.

A/N I know short chapter but I needed to get thins new chapter up and so I am just posting this really short one for now


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Hate Ron's POV

**A/N sorry about that last chapter I had to get that up soon so my friends wouldn't kill me so here is another chapter it is over lapping the last chapter but in Ron's POV I would like to thank my reviewer leki the philosophical momad. Enjoy!**

When I walked in Herminie looked like she was doing some serious thinking. "What were you thinking 'bout 'minie?" I know how to ge taround her she can't ignore me when I call her that.

I guess I interrupted her thoughts because she looked frazzled "Oh" then she sighed "nothing"

She doesn't think she can get away that eaisaly does she? "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Then she replied she thinks I am so dumb h no you wouldn't understand"

Oh I think I know where this is going "I think I know where this is going and…" I can't let her be the first to say it so "I love you too" Wait why does she looked so confused?

"Umm I wasn't exactly thinking that…" _OH CRAP OHCRAP OH CRAP! Why did I have to say that now? I thought she felt the same but I guess not, I AM SO STUPID! I wished right then I could just shrivel up and die._

"Oh err um sorry about that I just thought…" _Why I am I apologizing now she should be well I will set the record straight._

"No it's ok I didn't mean to react that way I meant to…"

"Meant to what? Go around saying 'ew the weasel likes me' you know what Herminie I thought we were meant to be but now, now I see that all you wanted was a guy to snog! You know what we are through good bye Herminie" Wait should I have just yelled at her? Oh well can't turn back now with out looking like a total pansy.

"No Ron don't leave I do love you! I love you!" right here I wanted so much to just turn back forget every thing I just said and go back but I couldn't she would think I was so stupid and not want to date me.

After when I got to my dorm I just sat in silence I wanted to cry but I just couldn't let myself because what if Harry or Neville came in and saw me I would be so embarrassed. Then the door to the dorm opened and I saw Herminie.

A/N: oh Cliffy now give me comments or the 9th chapter doesn't go up! And in the last chapter I forgot to thank my friend Sarah thank you!


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting in the dorm

**A/N: Yay writer's block is gone Harry's POV**

"I wonder where Herminie is?" I asked Ginny.

"I don't know I'll go check the girls dorm"

"I'll ask Ron he's probably in the dorm he should know"

I sprinted up the stairs opened up the door and saw Herminie on the room with Ron. I really didn't want to interrupt anything so I just 'waited' there and if I happened to hear anything how could I help it? Right. Well they were yelling for a little bit I couldn't make out any of the words.

Then Ron shed a tear and said " I really do love you Herminie."

Then she replied "I love you too Ron I have known that I have loved you ever since the day I saw you on the train going to hogwarts."

Then they got really close and I decide too leave to give them a little privacy so I closed the door and ran to get Ginny I had to tell her.

She was already down from the girl's dorm when I came "Ginny" I said catching my breath. "I have to tell you something"

"What is it Harry?"

"Ron and Herminie were alone in the boys dormitory together"

"So?"

"You don't understand they were just saying that…" should I tell her I mean this is her brother and best friend…

**I whipped up this short chapter with a new cliffie I will try to get this next chapter up by the 1st week in October and next week August 23 is my birth day helpful criticism is a good present :-) **


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting in the dorm Rons POV

**A/N: Ron's POV**

"Herminie what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize"

"I don't know if it is that easy"

"But Ron I was just shocked I just didn't know how to react…"

"Did you really need to think about it?"

"No it just took a second to register in my brain, it is a lot to take in all at once."

"I know it must be I am sorry but… I was just…" I didn't know what to say.

"Ron I know it's ok it was such a perfect moment and I totally ruined it." Then she started to cry, I hate it when she cries. She started to sob on my shoulder then I shed a tear and told her trying to be comforting "I love you Herminie"

She looked up and wiped the last tear from her check and quietly whispered to me "I love you too Ronald Wesley I have loved you ever since I met you I could not stop thinking about you all the time I was with Victor."

"I loved you ever since you flashed me that adorable little smile that 1st day on the train."

We both laughed and went close together and then I saw Harry in the door as he was leaving

A/N: 2 chapters in one day (both very short) as I said earlier constructive criticism is a good present.


End file.
